Siempre a mi lado
by fifiabbs
Summary: Miroku continúa pidiendole hijos a todas las mujeres que se le cruzan por el frente, mientras Sango sufre en silencio, ¿Qué hará Kirara al respecto?. No UA. Regalo de cumpleaños para Sessha Jazmin, foro siéntate.
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimmer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la talentosa Rumiko Takahashi.

Éste es un pequeño regalito para ... cha cha cha chan! **Sessha Jazmin **que estuvo de cumpleaños el 25 de Junio... éste regalito es para ti ;) espero cumplir con tus expectativas.

La idea que tomé fue: "Colección de viñetas de no más de 900 palabras que tenga a Kirara como personaje implícito…por ejemplo, Miroku intentando seducir a alguna muchachita y Kirara celosa, se pone a gruñirle al monje o Sango echando chispas contra el pervertido de Miroku y Kirara dándole consuelo."

Número de palabras: 899 en total. Sin contar declaimmer, título y notas del autor.

El regalito fue tomado del topic del foro siéntate donde la cumpleañera publico su lista de presentes

**Link: ** topic/84265/88322035/1/#92718077

_Siempre a mi lado_

**Viñeta I**

Ése maldito monje siempre buscaba la forma de hacerla sentir como si fuera una más de su lista, cada que podía aprovechaba la ocasión para hacerla sentir como si aquellas palabras que le dijo a la orilla del río cerca de la "aldea de las mujeres ogro" fueran nada más que eso... simples palabras que tarde o temprano se perderían con el paso del tiempo, ésas que tanto habían significado para ella, aquellas que guardaba en lo profundo de su mente y corazón con la esperanza de que algún día serían realidad siempre recordaba ése momento cuando se sentía sin fuerzas para seguir peleando contra el maldito Naraku. Y por si eso fuera poco luego de halagar la belleza y delicadeza de cada una de esas chiquillas que creían en cada una de sus mentiras llegaba a su lado con su maldita cara de "Aquí no ha pasado nada"...

¡Demonios! Estaba harta de la situación, sentía que en cualquier momento tomaría su Hiraikotsu y se lo lanzaría sin reparo para partirlo en dos o tal vez por la noche podría escabullirse mientras todos dormían, tomar su espada y cortarle cierta parte de su anatomía para ver si así dejaba de desear repartir hijos en cada aldea.

Al salir de sus pensamientos, volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia aquel monje de ojos azules que le había robado el corazón para ser testigo de cómo continuaba pidiendo hijos a todas esas chiquillas que reían como taradas a cada comentario del mujeriego ése, miró a su Kirara quién no había parado de gruñir molesta mientras miraba al descarado Hôshi.

Se levantó del tronco en el que estaba sentada llamando la atención del resto del grupo, y se internó en el bosque seguida de la gatita, nadie del grupo dijo nada.

Al tiempo después encontró un pequeño riachuelo y se sentó sobre el césped, le encantaba admirar lugares como ése y recordar aquel día tan especial para ella en donde él le había propuesto pasar el resto de su vida juntos luego de acabar con aquel maldito que había arruinado sus vidas.

–¿Sabes Kirara?– susurró llamando la atención de la felina –.Me gustaría mucho que su excelencia comprendiera cómo me siento y se diera cuenta del daño que me hace cada vez que coquetea con alguna aldeana – Kirara soltó un audible maullido. La castaña solo sonrió –.Lo sé, no debería dejar que sus estupideces me afectaran tanto después de lo que hablamos, pero de todas formas... – volvió a soltar un suspiro. La felina dio un salto hasta su hombro y frotó suavemente su cara con la mejilla de la exterminadora –Muchas gracias Kirara, ya me siento mucho mejor... además si ése pervertido no cumple su promesa sé que tú estarás _siempre a mi lado._

Ambas se quedaron un poco más admirando el hermoso paisaje en absoluto silencio antes de regresar. Sango tenía razón, si el monje mañoso no cumplía con su palabra ella siempre estaría a su lado para cuidarla y acompañarla... de todas formas no estaba de más darle un pequeño escarmiento al pervertido ése si continuaba con sus tonterías.


	2. Chapter 2

**Declaimmer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la talentosa Rumiko Takahashi.

Número de palabras: 899 en total. Sin contar declaimmer, título y notas del autor.

Cómo ya dije en el capítulo anterior el regalito fue tomado del topic del foro siéntate donde Sessha publico la lista de presentes que le gustaría recibir

**Link: ** topic/84265/88322035/1/#92718077

_Siempre a mi lado_

**Viñeta II**

Pasaron unas semanas y todo seguía igual con el mañoso. Recorrían la aldea entera buscando la casa más lujosa de todas y de un momento a otro sin la mínima pizca de vergüenza Miroku comenzaba a gritar cómo loco sobre una enorme nube de la desgracia que se encontraba sobre la casa y debía realizarse un exorcismo lo antes posible para evitar cualquier tipo de desgracia y blablabla... mientras él realizaba el "exorcismo" los demás esperaban cómodamente en alguna de las habitaciones. Minutos después del regreso de Miroku comenzaba a llegar miles de platillos exquisitos traídos por jóvenes y hermosas mujeres alborotando las ya revoltosas hormonas del ojiazul.

Sin siquiera considerar los sentimientos de la exterminadora allí presente comenzó con aquel estúpido ritual de pedir un hijo a cualquier cosa que llevara faldas encima, recibiendo solo risitas tontas de las féminas allí presentes. Ante aquel acto la castaña se levanto sin siquiera haber probado un bocado de la exquisita cena que le habían servido, la sacerdotisa venida del futuro se preocupó por su compañera e intentó seguirla, pero la joven exterminadora la detuvo excusándose que prefería estar sola.

La pequeña gatita que había observado todo sin que nadie se diera cuenta al notar cómo su dueña se iba de aquella forma tan desolada no pudo contener un gruñido que salió de su garganta, volvió a ver al monje quien ni siquiera se había percatado de que su prometida se había marchado y seguía riendo con el grupo de jovencitas. Sin poder contenerse y ante la mirada sorprendida de todos se transformó en la gata gigante provocando que todas las mujeres que rodeaban de forma coqueta al Monje salieran corriendo como alma que se las lleva el diablo, al notar esto Miroku se levantó de su lugar sin comprender qué era lo que había espantado a las mujeres... de un segundo a otro sintió un terrible y fuerte dolor en su trasero, al girar para verificar qué era lo que lo causaba su cara se puso pálida al ver cómo los grandes colmillos de la felina apretaban sus cachetes con fuerza aunque con cuidado de no perforar la piel.

Cabe mencionar que pasaron algunos meses en los que el monje ni volteaba a ver a las bellas doncellas cuando Kirara estaba cerca.

**FIN**

Nota de la autora: Bien, eso fue todo... ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SESSHA! Espero que el regalito te haya gustado, me divertí mucho escribiéndolo para ti :3


End file.
